The present invention relates to image to film transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques and apparatus for efficient recording of images to film media.
Throughout the years, movie makers have often tried to tell stories involving make-believe creatures, far away places, and fantastic things. To do so, they have often relied on animation techniques to bring the make-believe to “life.” Two of the major paths in animation have traditionally included, drawing-based animation techniques and physical animation techniques.
Drawing-based animation techniques were refined in the twentieth century, by movie makers such as Walt Disney and used in movies such as “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves” and “Fantasia” (1940). This animation technique typically required artists to hand-draw (or paint) animated images onto a transparent media or cels. After painting, each cel would then be captured or recorded onto film as one or more frames in a movie.
Physical-based animation techniques typically required the construction of miniature sets, props, and characters. The filmmakers would construct the sets, add props, and position the miniature characters in a pose. After the animator was happy with how everything was arraigned, one or more frames of film would be taken of that specific arrangement. Physical animation techniques were developed by movie makers such as Willis O'Brien for movies such as “King Kong” (1932). Subsequently, these techniques were refined by animators such as Ray Harryhausen for movies including “The Mighty Joe Young” (1948) and Clash Of The Titans (1981).
With the wide-spread availability of computers in the later part of the twentieth century, animators began to rely upon computers to assist in the animation process. This included using computers to facilitate drawing-based animation, for example, by painting images, by generating in-between images (“tweening”), and the like. This also included using computers to augment physical animation techniques. For example, physical models could be represented by virtual models in computer memory, and manipulated.
One of the pioneering companies in the computer aided animation (CAA) industry was Pixar Incorporated. Pixar developed both computing platforms specially designed for CAA, and animation software now known as RenderMan®. By moving to CAA, Pixar was faced with additional challenges. One such challenge was how to accurately and effectively transfer CAA images onto film. In response to this problem, Pixar invented a proprietary laser film recording system named Pixarvision™.
Despite these advances, the inventors of the present invention believed that further advances could be achieved in image to film transfer. One such advance was to reduce the amount of time needed to record an image onto frame. Previously, laser film recording could take up to 50 seconds per frame, however with advances in technology, such as Pixarvision™, this time was reduced to about 5 seconds per frame. Because a typical feature-length movie may have approximately 160,000 frames, even at 5 seconds per frame, it would take over nine days straight to transfer the movie to film.
Another such advance was to increase the quality of release prints. As is known in the industry, an original camera print is typically printed to form one or more prints termed “interpositives” from which one or more prints termed “internegatives” from which release prints are made. In the present case, the inventors recognized that if they could reduce the cost of creating an original camera print sufficiently, one or more generation of intermediate could be eliminated. In such a case, the release print would be closer to the original camera print in quality. Currently, as merely an example, a typical film transfer service bureau may charge from $2 to $3 per frame, thus a feature-length movie may cost up to $500,000 per master negative. Further, typical films require a minimum of three master negatives. Because of this high cost, typically three or fewer master negatives are printed.
In light of the above, the inventors of the present invention have realized that it is desirable to make further enhancements in the area of image to film transfer.